Services in an internet-of-vehicles system can be generally categorized into three categories of road security, traffic efficiency, and information and entertainment, where the services in the category of road security are the most predominant, and also the most typically services in the internet-of-vehicles system. Active security applications in the internet-of-vehicles system generally operate with an ad-hoc network, and a cellular mobile communication network is characterized by a wide coverage area, and a perfect system. The cellular mobile communication network operates with the cellular D2D technologies for the combination of their advantages, so a D2D link resource can be allocated more flexibly in the cellular D2D solution operating in a small area.
In an internet-of-vehicles communication system in which the vehicles are secured actively, information about vehicles and roads is obtained, and the information is exchanged and shared between the vehicles, and between the vehicles and the roads, so that the vehicles and the infrastructure cooperate and interoperate intelligently with each other for the purpose of optimizing an access to system resources, improving the security of traffic on the roads, and alleviating traffic congestion.
A short communication delay is required in the internet-of-vehicles communication system in which the vehicles are secured actively, so the ad-hoc network technologies operating with short-range communication are generally applied thereto. At present, there are generally two ad-hoc network technologies, dependent upon how radio resources are accessed, in the field of internets of vehicles, where one ad-hoc network technology is the 802.11p based Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) technology, which is an ad-hoc network for asynchronous communication; and the other ad-hoc network technology is an ad-hoc network for synchronous communication represented by the Mobile Slotted ALOHA (MS-ALOHA) technology.
With semi-static interference coordination in an LTE system, uplink and downlink load information is passed via an X2 interface between eNBs, real-time information about resource accesses and interference conditions is obtained as much as possible, and the allocation of resources is adjusted semi-statically.
Furthermore there is the following drafted solution to resource coordination between cells in the development of the 3GPP D2D standard.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an inter-eNB D2D discovery and communication can be made between a User Equipment (UE) 1, a UE3, and a UE5 residing at or connected with an evolved node B (eNB) 1, an eNB2, and an eNB3. The UE1 needs to know configuration information of a pool of D2D receive resources of the current cell eNB1, and also configuration information of pools of D2D receive resources of the eNB2 and the eNB3 in adjacent cells, so that the UE1 can make a D2D discovery and communication with the UE3 and the UE5. After the eNB1 obtains the configuration information of the pools of D2D receive resources of the eNB2 and the eNB3, the eNB can notify the UE1 of the configuration information by broadcasting it via an air interface, or via dedicated information.
How the eNB receives the configured pools of D2D receive resources of the eNB2 and the eNB3 depends upon how a pool of D2D transmit resources is configured in the inter-eNB scenario. At present, there may be the following three schemes to configure a pool of D2D transmit resources in the inter-eNB scenario.
In a first scheme, there is the same pool of D2D transmit resources for the different eNBs.
In a second scheme, pools of D2D transmit resources for the different eNBs partially overlap.
In a third scheme, there are totally different pools of D2D transmit resources for the different eNBs.
In the first scheme, if there is the same pool of D2D transmit resources for the different eNBs, then the eNB1 will not obtain any information about pools of D2D transmit resources for the other eNBs via the X2 interface, or through an Operation, Administration, and Maintenance (OAM) entity. In the second and third schemes, since pools of D2D transmit resources for the different eNBs partially non-overlap, then the eNB1 will obtain the information about the pools of D2D transmit resources for the other eNBs via the OAM entity, or via X2 interface.
During the RAN3#83 session, a preliminary discussion was made about inter-eNB D2D resource negotiation in a synchronous scenario, but no discussion was made about a particular resource configuration mechanism in the inter-eNB scenario, except that it was identified that information about a resource of transmit (TX) resources can be exchanged between eNBs via an X2 interface if necessary. However inter-eNB coordination via an X2 interface has not been standardized later in RAN3.
In summary, there has been absent in the prior art a specific resource configuration solution in the D2D solution, and the second and third schemes are preferred from the perspective of the existing standard. Generally the resources are also coordinated at the granularity of a pool of transmit resources in the entire cell, but if there are a large number of vehicles, for example, not all the resources can be allocated in a cell, then a capacity demand in the cell in which there are a large number of vehicles may not be satisfied, thus degrading the reliability of communication in a node at the edge of the cell.